Red
by Marianne Flash
Summary: Stains red it covered everything. That color I so hated; the color RED!


**_A/N: I wrote this little fic here for how sad Madam Red must have been doing all this in despair._**

* * *

"You're a doctor how could you do it!" he screams the black coat draped over his head. My hand clenches the knife in my palm harder turning knuckles white.

I turn around quickly and in anger I scream. " You wouldn't understand if I told you! You're just a child!" My hand quickly reaches over grabbing his small neck. "You! You; You brat!" I harshly whisper and slowly bringing the knife up. "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" I bring my hand down aiming for his chest. His deep blue eyes widen in fear then an image flash before me.

_Sister?_

"Stop Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Ciel screams.

I hear the heavy breathing of someone behind me among the soft _pitter-patter_ of the rain, I step back dropping the knife, bringing my hands up to touch my wet face, tears start leaking from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh how sweet you are Bessy~" Grell swoons. "Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that child." his voice takes on a serious tone. "On the other hand you're a disappointing madam. Come now hurry up and kill the brat already,"

In between sobs I say. "I loved my sister;" I wipe a tear away. "I loved her husband;" I look at Ciel. "I loved their child;" I take a step back. "I can't; I can't kill him; I can't kill their beloved son;"

"Really?" Grell asks. "You're getting softhearted on me all of a sudden; after all those deaths? If you don't end him he'll end you,"

"Madame;" Ciel utters, looking at me, the look in his eyes; it made him look so much like my dear sister.

My hands come away from my face. "But," I pause. "You're still a boy." I turn around quickly to face Grell. Bringing my hand to my chest. "This child is my-" I gasp too surprised to even scream, as Grell's weapon pieces through me I fall backwards my red hair flows as I fall over.

"Too late for that how dare you!" he scoffs "How disappointing; what use do I have of you? After all you're just a woman,"

I watch Ciel through the corner of my eye, his deep blues eyes are, they are; _scared._

* * *

_"Rachel, Angelina. Come say hello to our guest Lord Phantomhive," Father says as he guides us to the young man sitting on the couch._

_I had hated the red hair I inherited from my father._

_"Your hair is very beautiful Angelina." his says smiling ever so gently "The color of Spider-Lilies;" he chuckles "Red suits you very well,"_

_But; I came to love it after all. I came to love the color red, I came to love _him_._

_They both sit beside one another; closely. And Rachel says "Ann I have wonderful news!" They both laughed together. They where getting married; together._

_My sister; and once again I hated the color red but; I could never bring myself to hate them. Though __eventually I too met a man and got married_

_"What do you think?" he asks leaning his head to my stomach. "A boy or a girl?"_

_I laughed and while smiling I said. "Men are so impatient; how would I know that yet?"_

_It hadn't happened at all the way I wanted it too; but still, I thought I found happiness..._

_A loud crash echoed through the street, the carriage turning over on its side. Someone screams._

_"That carriage hit someone!" A loud voice yells. "Call a doctor! Quickly!"_

_When it all slipped away..._

_As I sit on an old wooden bed bandages wrapped around my head. And the doctor solemnly says:_

_"Your husband died instantly and;" he sighs sadly and says "In order to save your life we were forced to remove your uterus and; your unborn child with it,"_

_I couldn't cry, from some odd reason I couldn't cry._

_"I'm sorry," he apologies. "-but we had no choice,"_

Everything._ Everything slipped away from me...I lost the man I had loved; and the child I loved so dearly before it was even born._

_The cart abruptly stops I quickly step out, there was the Phantomhive manner, burning; burning _RED_._

_Stains red it covered everything. That color I so _hated_; the color _RED_!_

_My sister was buried with the man she loved...If only; if only my heart; was being buried in the ground with them._

_The woman scoffs flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Honestly a child would only be in the way,"_

_I froze. My eyes widening._

_"I don't know who the father is; and my customers wouldn't like a child hanging around," they way she said it as if-_

_I had lost everything in my life that woman had what I had wanted most. What I would never have the chance to have again and she threw it away; without a single second thought._

_I wanted to stain her too._

_"Hello," she says calmly."You're that doctor" I slips the knife out beneath my coat. Fear is clear in her blue eyes. "What? what are you doing? No! No; wait-_

_I decided to stain everything red; with my own hands._

_"My my," he says. I turn around quickly fearing that I've been caught. "That was quite a little show," The man says with a grin._

_That's when I met my beloved Red Grim Reaper._

_My hands touch my long red hair as I cut through it, long red locks lay at my feet._

_ Months later; my missing nephew suddenly reappeared._

_I run and open the door, and there he was sitting peacefully in a simple chair._

_"Oh Ciel," I whisper as tears run down my cheeks._

_And with him, he brought a butler dressed in black._

_"You're really safe?" I pull him close into my arms._

_I got at least one thing back. _

_"Thank goodness," I sigh "At least we still have you. Let me take a look at your darling face" his eyes hold no expression his right eyes is bandaged._

_The child of the man I loved and my sister I held dearly. If this child could come back then why? Why couldn't my beloved? Why wasn't I the one he chose to marry? And with that __I finally decided I would write all the wrongs; to be gone..._

_"YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!" I scream._

* * *

"How beautiful you were; died crimson covered in with your victim's blood; I loved you so..." Grell says.

The ground pounds beneath me; a stray tear falls from my eye and then...

_Everything goes black._

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? Was it good, bad, or ugly? Favorite if you liked it and leave a review._**


End file.
